ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OK K.O.! Jasper and Me
'OK K.O.! Jasper and Me '''is an upcoming 2027 crossover animated comedy film based on between ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and Steven Universe. Summary After meeting up with the Crystal Gem Officers, K.O. meets up a large gem named Jasper who is always very aggressive and scary, everyones afraid of her except K.O., he decides to help her out and learned about friendship. Synopsis K.O. wakes up in the morning and gets ready for work, his mother Carol drops him off at work and meets up with Enid and Radicles, but they told him is his day off because he didn't notice, so K.O. left the bodega sadly and walks into the street. as K.O. walks in to the street the police car almost ran over him as K.O. screamed in cover but it stop, K.O. fears they might arrest him but than he sees a familiar face, it was his old friend Garnet who is the chief of the Crystal Gem Officers, K.O. was very glad to see her, she along with the Crystal Gem officers including Officer Steven Universe, than Garnet warns him about a large gem name Jasper who's very aggressive and very dangerous, but K.O. can handle it but they told him that he had no idea what's he up against, they describe him that Jasper is very big, strong, gigantic, aggressive, and scary with that Amethyst shows him the picture of Jasper who's very scary and very aggressive which made K.O. jumped in fear, now Garnet orders him to go home and be safe, as they left K.O.'s stomach begins to grumble as he went to go eat at a restaurant. K.O. went into Kid's Meal restaurant as went to the register to order a Hamburger, Fries, Chicken and Coke. K.O. went into the table and eat his lunch, while everyone was eating a door open and there came a large gigantic gem which everyone's afraid of, K.O. couldn't believe what he saw, he knew that gem was non other than Jasper! the gem that Garnet and the Crystal Gem officers warn him about, Jasper threatens Barney Rubble to give her a large hamburger, fries, chicken, and coke or else she'll strangled him, so he frighteningly give her a meal and cries in fear, K.O. had never seen a giant aggressive woman like that before in a long time. Than she threatens Barney Rubble even worse, K.O. have had enough he stands up to the giant gem to leave him alone or else, but Jasper laughs at him because he was so small and tiny she even called him a pipsqueak, K.O. wants to challenge her to duel in the streets, than she agrees with a sinister smile and meet her at 3:00 on the dot, as she leaves the restaurant K.O. must get ready for the duel. Back at the bodega, Enid and Radicles are feeling bad for K.O. that he had to take a day off and not wanted to spend time with him than they got the news from the children that K.O. is going to challenge Jasper in a cowboy style which made Enid and Radicles suprised in shock. Meanwhile at the police station Officer Steven Universe shows his friends on the phone that K.O. is going to challenge Jasper in a Cowboy duel style, Garnet was in shocked about this she told him to go home and be safe now they have no idea what to do now. On the streets of lakewood, K.O. was standing on the left side of the street while everyone is cheering for K.O. including his mother and his friends, than the Crystal Gem Officers arrived and sees K.O. getting ready they were very in shock that K.O. is going to be dead meat, than Jasper arrives at the right side of the street and the duel is on, as they fight in cowboy style K.O. shoots her pants down and revealing she was wearing an underwear which it has pink cute bears, Everyone was laughing at this and Jasper runs away crying they all cheered K.O. and the Crystal Gem Officers were very impressed, but K.O. suddenly feels bad for Jasper he really didn't mean to do that if he would've realize that if she haven't had just one friend she wouldn't be such a meanie. K.O., Enid, and Radicles are working in the bodega, while everyone is working K.O. is thinking about Jasper how her life was was always having a bad day and he wanted to help her out, so K.O. leaves the bodega and set out to find Jasper. K.O. must find one person who knows all about gems as he went into the Music shop and with the help of Steven Universe's father Greg Universe, K.O. discover that Jasper lives at the apartment building where all the villains live. The building's inhabited by several monsters and villain residents behind sealed doors screaming to be released, such as a mysterious Violin Girl, who scares away poor K.O. with a demonic face so she can practice her violin uninterrupted. K.O. arrives at the last door and opens, as he went inside the room he saw Jasper preparing her weapon to get revenge on the little boy, K.O. bravely walk towards her as he discovers that her room is full of scary stuff like Chinese dragons, scary statues, and more, he gets her attention and begs her to become nice to other people and become his new best friend, but she initially turns him down, but changes her mind as she considers the promised about friendship, so they escape the apartment much to the other villains displeasure which their boss is not going to like this. Back at the bodega Radicles and Enid are still working at the bodega, until The Crystal Gem Officers arrived to buy something and spoke to Enid and Radicles that they were very impressed about K.O. defeated Jasper, but Enid and Radicles told them that he went to go find her and talk to her, much to The Crystal Gem Officers shock in surprised, They all think K.O. has gone crazy so they went out to find him and Enid and Radicles followed. At the villains apartment, Trigon and the other villains went to talk to their boss who was non other than Darkseid Trigon spoke to him that Jasper has left the apartment building with the help of the little boy named K.O. which makes him even worse, Darkseid orders his gang to see what are they up to or else, so Trigon and his villain friends set out to look for Jasper and K.O. on the streets. At the park K.O. and Jasper are spending time together and K.O. is helping her out learning about friendship, meanwhile Enid, Radicles, Steven Universe, and the Crystal Gem Officers are hiding in the bush when both Jasper and K.O. approaches. Enid and Radicles are stunned by Jasper's size saying that she's even bigger than Garnet and Bismuth in real life. Than The gang then quickly hid in a rock pit, but a rockslide compromises their position. Luckily, both K.O. and Jasper did not see them. As they left the park, Enid, Radicles, Steven Universe, and the Crystal Gems got out of the rock pit and notice that K.O. and Jasper are nowhere to be seen. With this information, Garnet orders Enid and Radicles to go and followed K.O. and Jasper to see what they're up to, Enid and Radicles are now going undercover to make sure K.O. is alright. K.O. and Jasper walked towards the clothing shop, and Jasper attempt to pick what cloth she should wear, cause she always wears her same clothing, than she choose denim bib overalls a jean-like clothing which it'll fits hers, so they bought it and Jasper keeps it on. K.O. and Jasper walks out of the store meaning that nobody notice that Enid and Radicles are watching them at the cafe, and continues to followed them to see what they're going next. Than both K.O. and Jasper walk towards the Zoo, Enid and Radicles told the Crystal Gem Officers that they're at the Zoo, Amethyst wants to help as she transforms into an Owl and flies off to find them. At the Zoo, K.O. and Jasper watches all the Animals of the Zoo including Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Jasper tells K.O. a story that unlike her Gem Homeworld, they have their own Zoo called "Pink Diamond's Human Zoo" which they kept Zoomans in order, cause each of the Zoomans have earrings which contains an automated voice that guides them throughout the day. Occasionally, a special event is held inside the Zoo titled "The Choosening". Only adult Zoomans take part in the event. Whenever the Utopian society is tarnished and chaos breaks loose among the Zoomans, the Amethyst guards have to enter the containment area in order to calm down the Zoomans. According to Holly Blue Agate, Pink Diamond's Zoo has a human disposal chute set up, which shoots the dead bodies of humans out into Space, which causes K.O. shocked in horror, he couldn't believe what Jasper just told him, K.O. disappoints that they can't keep humans to Pink Diamond's Zoo, because Humans belong to Earth not in their homeworld, that's when he becomes upset about this, Jasper felt bad, she didn't mean to upset him cause she didn't like this either, Jasper promise that she'll not let anything happens to those humans and to K.O., with that Jasper rubbed K.O.'s hair. Meanwhile Enid and Radicles are hiding behind the pole watching K.O. and Jasper watching some animals in the Zoo, Amethyst on the other hand as an Owl watches them from the trees, Also the villains including Trigon, Bane, Hex, and Father watches them from the bush spying on Jasper with K.O. spending time together, they are disgusted, K.O. and Jasper continues to walk in the Zoo, and Radicles and Enid along with Amethyst followed them without noticing them, and also the villains followed them too. And so then, Ben and Raven rise from the ground from digging up the gold and notice Amethyst following Radicles and Enid who are also following K.O. and Jasper, they had no idea what's going on. K.O. and Jasper are walking in the zoo looking at the animals until K.O. hears an Owl hooting, he turns around, then he looked up and saw a purple owl sitting on a tree which was actually Amethyst, but K.O. didn't recognize her, he had no idea why would an owl watching them, he continues to walk after Jasper calls him, Amethyst continues to follow them, on the other hand Radicles and Enid are following them as well, they were jealous that K.O. is hanging out with Jasper more than his own friends, K.O. and Jasper went to go eat lunch and while they're eating K.O. tells her that the Purple Owl is been following them all morning which they think is weird cause Owls don't follow and watch them, while they were eating, Amethyst the Owl contacts the Crystal Gem Officers that they're eating lunch, and Enid and Radicles sneak behind the Gift Shop, they were interrupted by Ben and Raven and Radicles and Enid kept their mouth shut so they won't hear, than K.O. and Jasper left the restaurant and as Amethyst the Owl attempts to followed them once again she was suddenly caught in a nylon net and lands on a wet concrete driveway. At the Zoo, K.O. and Jasper are having a lot of fun watching the animals than K.O. tries to explain fun to her by singing "The F.U.N. Song." Eventually, Jasper starts singing the song as well, first, she sings a corrupted version that display horrible things but eventually, she sings K.O.'s version and seems to finally be having fun. She seems to forget about horrible things in her past, and begins to develop a genuine sense of friendship. When Enid, Radicles, Ben, Raven, Steven Universe, and The Crystal Gem Officers especially Amethyst who's been trapped in the cement sees this, refuse to believe that Jasper has changed and sets up a trap for them when they returned back to the bodega together the next day. They attempt to tempt Jasper with something horrible, but she seems not to do anything bad. After K.O. and Jasper leave the bodega to go to the movies to see Godzilla: King of the Lost World, The Crystal Gem Officers begins to suspect that Jasper has really gone straight and nice, until they realize that she's going to strangle K.O.. At the Hero Cinema, Officer Garnet appears in front of the projector and demands everyone in the theater to reach into their friend or partner's pocket to see what they got. K.O. reaches into Jasper's pocket and finds a gun (the other people simply steal from their neighbor's pocket and leave the theater). K.O. realizes that Jasper is going to kill him, and Jasper attempts to explain that she realizes now that she only ever wanted friendship, K.O.'s now heart broken and Radicles, Enid, and the Crystal Gem Officers arrived and about to arrest Jasper, but she escapes and left the scene, K.O. starts to cry after he though she was his friend. The Villains saw the whole thing and they were impressed that Jasper and K.O. broke up friendship. That Night K.O. is felt heart broken that he though that Jasper was his friend, decides to run away. The next morning his mother carol discovers that her son has run away and she was in terrible shock, she went to go straight to Mr. Gars and report that K.O. is missing, and they called both Enid and Radicles that K.O. has run away, gets some help from the Crystal Gem Officers, Back at the villains apartment, Jasper is upset that she blew it, now the friendship is over, The Villains told Darkseid that they broke up the friendship, and now it is time to do the villain club. At Boxmore, Lord Boxman and his friend Professor Venomous are discussing about planning to destroy the Bodega of Mr. Gar, until suddenly a muscular stranger came out of nowhere and he hands them a card for invited to the villains club at the apartment home for villains. That night Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous arrived at the villains apartment, Lord Boxman puts on a robe and performs a handshake with the other villains of the villain club, all of them whom are villains, Darkseid their leader puts them to the test to touch the scorpion, when Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous touched the scorpion, the thing stings them as they won, now they are now part of the members of all the villains. Darkseid speech the villains that they have plans, Jasper on the other hand was on the back feeling miserable about what happened, than Hex report to Darkseid that the little boy has run away from home, Jasper knew who the little boy is but she doesn't like to talk about. so Darkseid announced that they're going to destroy K.O. once and for all. Meanwhile at the police station, Enid, Radicles, Carol, and Mr. Gar are talking to the Crystal Gem Officers telling them that K.O. is missing, they had no idea why, but Steven mentions that K.O. was trying to help Jasper becoming nice and they were to stubborn to understand it, They must find him, with the help of Dendy, They discovered that K.O. is somewhere in the Zoo, the same place that K.O. and Jasper went to. Darkseid and the Villains arrived at the Zoo which is closed at night, Bane destroys the gate and they search for K.O. so they can kill him. K.O. was all alone in the Zoo, when suddenly Darkseid and his other villains corner him in the Zoo and chases him into the sewers, he was saved by Jasper but K.O. was still mad at her for betraying him about killing him, but Jasper wants to apologize for being a jerk because she wanted revenge on him than realizes her selfishness and starts to feel incredibly guilty for everything she has done. Now K.O. and Jasper must work together to defeat the villains by sending them into some other traps. Darkseid comes up with a plan to gang up on K.O., forcing Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous to participate even though they rather stay behind and nap. But K.O. is ready for them. When he sees Darkseid's 3 lackies digging around for him, K.O. motions Jasper to lower the mirror from the roof. He than taunts the villains, even repeating his "I'm talkin' to YOU bastards"!. the 3 villains run up at the mirror image of K.O. and bump heads. K.O. then ties them up. But just then he sees Darkseid, Bane, Trigon, Lord Boxman, and Professor Venomous running at him! They chase K.O. into the cave, and Bane forces Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous to go in after by themselves. When they do, K.O. jumps onto the trap button causing both Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous flying sending them into the Lion's path, much to all the Lions hunger as they attack Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. So Trigon decides to go after K.O. himself. K.O.'s next plan of action? he eats the banana and he threw the banana split on to the floor, causing Trigon to slipped into the monkey's cage, he was suddenly attack by a lot of Monkeys that are throwing stuff at him. Now Bane is set to go after K.O. himself. K.O.'s next Plan of Action? He gives Bane a chase throughout the zoo at night. K.O. went trough the hole and Bane got stuck inside the cannon that rests on the roof of another building. Jasper soon sees him and fire him out of the cannon into the crocodile pond where he got attack by large crocodiles. All of a sudden, Darkseid shows up and counters K.O.'s comment, he even calls Jasper a traitor. He and the other villains corned them as K.O. and Jasper attempt to escape from the Zoo with Jasper's motorcycle, the villain gang give chase and causes them to crash into the Titans Tower, instantly unconscious them. Tied up and suspended upside down, Both K.O. and Jasper awakens to find Darkseid is attempting to kill them both. When they asked why, Darkseid replies that Jasper ruined his life and vows to make sure it never happens again. Jasper claims that she can't remembers the lives of everyone she ruined, but she eventually comes to remember her past with Darksied. They then have a flashback to Graduation Day for Heroes and Villains high school, Jasper has won the graduation permit, Darkseid has lost his graduation permit and Jasper tells Darkseid to go back in his gay. Darkseid is just getting his revenge. Enid, Radicles, Carol, Mr. Gar, and Dendy, arrived with Ben Tennyson, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Steven Universe, and the Crystal Gem Officers who tells them that they has tom commit incest with K.O., which Trigon laughs at. The 2 of them informed that Darkseid has indeed usurped the operation. TBA Cast * Courtenay Taylor as K.O. * Ashly Burch as Enid, Mrs. Mummy * Ian Jones-Quartey as Radicles, Darrell, Crinkly Wrinkly * Kate Flannery as Carol * David Herman as Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Kari Wahlgren as Shannon * Robbie Daymond as Raymond * Tom Hanks as Ernesto * Melissa Villaseñor as Potato, Punching Judy, Drupe, Mega Football Baby * Kali Hawk as Red Action * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton * Cole Sanchez as Colewort * Andrés du Bouchet as Joe Cuppa * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe * Shelby Rabara as Peridot * Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli * Kimberly Brooks as Jasper * Idris Elba as Darkseid * Clancy Brown as Bane * Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon Songs * "The F.U.N. Song" * "Are You In or Out?" Quotes Home Media References Trivia Category:2027 Category:2027 films Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Science fantasy Category:Superhero fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Action-Adventure Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Cartoon Network Films